Sierra Capri
Sierra Capri (born September 8, 1998) is an American actress and model. She was born in Baltimore, Maryland . She is best known for her appearance as a TV regular on the Netflix show On My Block. Credits Season 1 * Chapter One * Chapter Two * Chapter Three * Chapter Four * Chapter Five * Chapter Six * Chapter Seven * Chapter Eight * Chapter Nine * Chapter Ten Season 2 * Chapter Eleven * Chapter Twelve * Chapter Thirteen * Chapter Fourteen * Chapter Fifteen * Chapter Sixteen * Chapter Seventeen * Chapter Eighteen * Chapter Nineteen * Chapter Twenty Personal life Sierra started her modeling career when she lived in Atlanta, Georgia. Sierra rose to fame after appearing in the Netflix series On My Block, where she played Monse Finnie, an Afro-Latina tomboy, the head of the pack of friends who make the core of the series. She got the role through a casting website, she was studying at the Armstrong University at the time. One of the reasons she was selected was because she looks too young for her age. History behind role of Monse. Filmography Film Television Trivia *Her Zodiac Sign is Virgo. *She can speak Spanish and English. *She has a tattoo on the back of her neck. *She appeared in Hidden Figures (2016). *Her favorite color when growing up was pink, but now it is blue. *Some of her favorite movies are "The Vow", "Black Panther", "The Dark Knight", "The notebook and Everything,Everything". *She would like to visit Italy someday. *She was raised by a single mother. *She studied Biology at Armstrong University for her graduation. *'RAICES': She supports the non-profit, Refugee Assistance Project by community activists in South Texas. It is a organization which deals with immigrants. She is against separating immigrant families. *Her Instagram bio says "blessed", she is a believer in the divine. *She likes organic fruits, calls them "soul food". *'Flex4Forces': She was part of the campaign to show gratitude and support to the service members, it was part of the Military appreciation month. *She has a tattoo of a Chinese alphabet on the back of her neck. *'March For our lives': She supported the Los Angeles march for equality in the March of 2018. *'Children's Hospital L.A': She supports and promotes CHLA, which helps kids with serious disorders. *Loyalty: Greatest quality a friend can have according to her. *She likes Fenty beauty body lava. *She loves both cats and dogs, but has only owned cats so far. *She was a shy girl growing up, "still a headstrong", she says. *She grew up with 3 brothers. *She did not take any acting lessons, she watched plenty of free online videos to learn and improve acting. *'Favorite words': "Dang", "oh snap" are among the phrases she frequently uses. *Her favorite hobby is dancing. *She is afraid of thunderstorms. (Source : celebrity xyz ) Official Links * Instagram * Twitter * sileone000 (Snapchat) Gallery Sierra-Capri -On-My-Block-Premiere-in-Los-Angeles--09-662x993.jpg Sierra Capri at Netflix FYSEE 2016.jpg Sierra Capri at Netflix FYSEE 2016 2.jpg Sierra Capri at 2018 Kids' Choice Awards.jpg Sierra Capri at 2018 Kids' Choice Awards 2.jpg Sierra Capri IG Update 050418.PNG Sierra Capri IG Update 120418 2.PNG Sierra Capri IG Update 120418.PNG Sierra Capri IG Update 260418.PNG Sierra Capri IG Update 020518.PNG Sierra Capri IG Update 011218.PNG References Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast